It is a common situation that a callee is not able to answer to an incoming call from a caller. The reason for the situation may be that the callee resides out-of-service area of a mobile telecommunication network, he/she may be busy i.e. having another call on-going or the callee is in a situation where he/she just cannot answer the call, e.g. in a meeting. In order enable the caller to leave at least some information with respect to a topic of the call there is developed so called voicemail service in which the caller may leave a message to the callee. This is implemented so that the call connection attempt is forwarded to a server implementing the voicemail service, which plays a standard or a custom message setup for the callee and after the message the caller may leave his/her message. The callee may listen to the message afterwards. However, this kind of voicemail service does not enable the callee to leave such a customized message to the caller which may reflect the situation of the callee at the time of the call connection attempt, because the message of the voicemail is stored in advance by the callee in the service.
Another approach for managing the incoming calls at least to some extent is that there are developed services by means of which the callee may respond with textual information, such as with a text message, to the incoming call connection attempt which he/she cannot, or is not willing to, answer. This functions in such a manner that when the call connection attempt reaches the callee the callee's terminal device provides an option to send a message to the caller. The message is predetermined i.e. the textual content is pre-stored in the memory of the terminal device in order to enable rapid responding to the incoming call and the callee selects the textual content for the message to be transmitted to the caller. In this manner the caller receives information that the callee cannot take the call at the moment.
In spite of the existing solutions providing the callee tools for reacting the incoming call connection attempt without answering the call there is a need and a possibility to develop further solutions in the area which broaden an interaction of the callee with the caller.